Rey Ridley
Early Life: Rey was born on the planet of Jakku so that she could be put in hiding once born. Her mother, Thalia Phoenix, could sense her immense power and knew that she'd be in danger if discovered. She was placed under the care of two former agents of The Underground. However, those agents were killed by Rey herself, having lost control of her power. Starkiller was sent by Thalia to take Rey and train her in the force so that she could have a more peaceful mindset to control her powers. The Force Awakens: One day, while training with Starkiller, the two of them are ambushed by the D.U.P. who are in search of Rey. Orson Krennic, a general for the organization, leads the ambush. Starkiller quickly hides Rey in their home. Orson questions Starkiller on Rey's whereabouts, before releasing clones of Galen Marek, Starkiller's original DNA. These clones are more savage, and more genetically stable than most clones that came before Starkiller. Starkiller fights the clones off one by one but begins to slow done. As Orson goes in to kill Starkiller, Rey reveals herself but is quickly stopped by Orson's strong force abilities. Starkiller causes a distraction and the two escape. The two decide the must escape Jakku now that the D.U.P. know of Rey's whereabouts. The organization hopes to use Rey as a bargaining chip to get to Thalia so they can kill her. The two go into town in order to find a ship off the planet. In town, the run into a group of smugglers who capture them in order to sell them to their leader, Jabba as human slaves. Starkiller goes along with it because he is aware of Jabba's junkyard which would carry a ship that they can use. At Jabba's palace, the two are separated. Rey is stripped of her conduit abilities, while Starkiller is forced into a cage to fight a large creature. The two are saved when a man named Delsin breaks into the palace. Jabba is killed and Delsin reveals that his grandmother has sent him to meet Rey. His Grandmother, Betty, saw a future where the two would need to work together. The three use Delsin's ship to leave the palace. Delsin tells his story, and about a man named "The Collector" who paid to have Delsin's in his possession. Starkiller tells about the legendary being known as The Collector. He works for an ancient being known as Thanos and will often collect warriors for his personal collection. Upon their escape from Jakku, they are captured by the D.U.P. and taken aboard a large ship known as the Death Star. The ship is a recreation of a ship created years and years ago. Orson appears and takes Starkiller and Rey's lightsabers, and strip the conduits of their abilities. Orson begins to explain the origin of the Death Star. Its power to destroy planets the D.U.P.'s goal to use it to destroy heavily conduit filled planets without the dirty work. The death star had been created as ordered by Thanos who is working with the D.U.P. Its first plans are to destroy Jakku in order to find an Infinity Stone, which is said to be somewhere on the planet, in which the Death Star would destroy everything but it. The stone will be Thanos' payment and the device will be the D.U.P.'s to use however they wish afterward. Orson also reveals that he works for Thanos as well. Orson orders the death of Starkiller, who breaks free and begins to fight Orson and the Galen clones. However, Orson gains to upper hand and knocks Starkiller out. Thanos and The Collector appear on the Death Star. The Collector attempts to take over Delsin to make him join him, however, Delsin fights off the attack. A battle ensues with both sides. Delsin and Rey, now free of their chains, fight back with all their might but are unable to upper hand Thanos. As Thanos begins to choke Rey to death, the Phoenix force is unleashed. Thanos reveals that this power once belonged to her grandmother Jean Grey-Phoenix and that it was said to have been destroyed with her death. The Phoenix Force's source of power is connected to the Power Infinity Stone. The reveal of her power is enough to destroy the Death Star. The ship begins to implode as Thanos leaves with his team as well as Delsin and Starkiller. Rey follows Thanos' through his portal as the Death Star explodes. The group appears on Thanos' home planet of Titan. Rey loses the Phoneix Force's initial abilities and is now weakened. Thanos mocks the group and begins to crush Rey, citing that haven't seen the Phoenix Force, he'd eventually be able to find its source. Starkiller shoots electricity at Thanos to stop him. Thanos, however, is unfazed. He orders Orson to kill Starkiller. Rey is discarded as Starkiller and Orson fight. The two are eventually matched but Orson uses his force abilities to stab Starkiller through the chest with his own lightsaber. At the same time, Starkiller uses Rey's lightsaber to chop off one of Orson's arms. Thanos opens a portal to Kollin for Rey and Delsin to escape in order to learn more about the infinity stones. Rey refuses to leave and to save Starkiller. Starkiller realizing that he is dying refuses and uses the last bit of his power to force push Rey and Delsin through the part. As the two go through the portal, Rey sees Thanos snap Starkiller's neck. Rey and Delsin, now on Kollin make their way to the Capitol. Upon arrival to the city, officers question them on their origins. Rey tells them to bring them to Thalia Phoenix. The officers refuse and arrest the two. During the night, the two are freed by a masked man who reveals himself to be Rey's brother, Andrew Parker who agrees to bring them to their mother, Thalia. Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Conduit